Tomatoes
by Darkfire75
Summary: Fluffy oneshot. Are...Are you gonna eat all of those? he asked softly, pointing to the tomato slices. SasuSaku


_**Author's note: **__Many of you don't know that as much as I am a fan of yaoi pairings in Naruto, I also love the het pairings. SasuSaku is my OTP :P I have written other Sasusaku fics, but unfortunately, they aren't really fleshed out enough and aren't ready for being publicized just yet. This little fluffy oneshot just popped up into my head today and I thought I'd write it down. This is obviously before the Uchiha massacre, because well, Sasuke wasn't as anti-social then. And him asking to share tomatoes with Sakura is the cutest thing ever. I feel like drawing a pic of this now. Gosh, I'm such a fangirl. _

_So here they're probably…I dunno…6 or 7; during the time when Sakura is teased and stuff and she's kinda dependent on Ino. I like to think I understand Sasuke's character well (I'd be a shameful fan if I didn't) and I hope I made him somewhat believable. Remember, he IS a little boy still (regardless of his family problems) and I like to think before Itachi went all psycho, he was a cute, somewhat shy, little boy (at least around girls). So, enough of my blabbing. Read on and enjoy the cuteness :) _

_**Disclaimer:**__ If I owned Naruto, Sakura would beat the shit out of Sasuke and drag him back to Konoha all by herself and then have wild crazy sex with him :3 C'mon, every SasuSaku fan wants the same thing XD _

* * *

Little Haruno Sakura was just about to dig into a nice bento lunch her mother had packed for her. Her friend Ino had been out sick today, so she was eating lunch by herself under a sakura tree. She saw the fresh tomato slices on the side and smiled, happy that her mother had been able to pick some fresh tomatoes from their garden. As she picked up the first slice, she heard movement behind her and turned. 

A face was peaking out from behind the tree, staring at her with curious dark eyes. Sakura felt her cheeks burn. It was Uchiha Sasuke, her crush. She wondered why he was watching her so intently, given the fact that he didn't seem very social. Despite her longing to invite him to sit down, he was being quite rude. What kind of person ogles another like that?

As she prepared to eat the tomato slice, Sasuke made a sort of whimper and Sakura turned back around to glance at him. He was licking his lips continuously. _I wonder what's wrong with him,_ Sakura thought. She took a bite of the tomato, savoring the sweet taste. Some of the juice had gotten on her cheek and she used her hand to wipe it off. Suddenly, she felt Sasuke's presence behind her and tensed up.

"Are…Are you gonna eat all of those?" he asked softly, pointing to the tomato slices.

Sakura blinked. "Well…probably not. My mom packed too many."

His dark eyes lit up. "Do you think I could…um…share with you?"

Never in her wildest dreams did she think Uchiha Sasuke would ever want to have anything to do with her. She blushed slightly and nodded, a small smile on her face. Sasuke's lips turned up into a smile as well as he sat beside her and eagerly took a tomato slice for himself. She watched him as he ate the vegetable hungrily, happily chewing as though nothing else mattered in the world.

"Ano…Sasuke-kun, do you like tomatoes?" It was a silly question for her to ask, she realized, given the fact that he was eagerly devouring the slice.

He paused in his chewing and stared at her awhile before swallowing. "Yeah, I do. I'd ask the same thing to you, but it's kinda already obvious." His cheeks were a little pink.

Sakura giggled. "True. Ano…I-I'm Haruno Sakura."

"I know who you are. You're the girl with the big forehead all the other girls make fun of."

The pink-haired girl felt her pride fall considerably low. To hear him say that…well, it hurt. "Oh…hehe, yeah, that's me. Big forehead girl." She sniffed a little, grabbing another slice of tomato.

Sasuke watched her closely as he bit into his third tomato slice. "I don't think you have a big forehead," he stated.

Sakura whipped her head up so fast, Sasuke was sure she had wrenched her neck. "W-What?" she mumbled.

"People that make fun of others because of how they look are losers. You shouldn't listen to what they say. And you shouldn't always hide behind that blonde girl you always hang around with."

Sakura felt her heart soaring excitedly. Her cheeks were very red now. "T-Thank you, Sasuke-kun."

He shrugged as he finished off the tomato in his hand. He was about to reach for the last one, but stopped and frowned. "You take it," he said. "Your mother did pack it for you."

She smiled. "That's okay. You can have the last one. I've still got the rest of my bento to eat after all."

"Thanks," he muttered. "These tomatoes were really fresh. Where did your mother get them?"

"From our garden."

"Oh." There was a long silence. "You don't think I could…maybe…have some of your garden tomatoes, do you?"

Sakura's eyes widened. "Really? Um…I'll have to ask my mom. I'm sure she'd be happy to give some to you."

Sasuke smiled then and stood up. He glanced over towards the academy and waved suddenly. "Nii-san!" he called. Sakura saw a taller boy that somewhat resembled Sasuke nod in his direction. Then Sasuke turned back to look at Sakura. "Thanks for the lunch, Sakura."

She watched him run towards his brother. He was talking animatedly to him and was then pointing towards her. Sakura felt her cheeks heat up when both Uchiha brothers glanced in her direction. Sasuke gave her a big smile and the older one's lips seemed to turn up slightly. Sakura gave a very small wave back. She looked down at her bento and then looked up again to see if they had gone. Sasuke has climbed onto his brother's back and was riding piggyback. Sakura smiled to herself and picked up her chopsticks to begin eating her bento.

_I never would have thought Sasuke-kun liked tomatoes,_ she thought with a little grin, filing that small bit of information away for later use.


End file.
